zombsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scoped M4
The Heckler & Koch HK416 or in ZombsRoyale, the Scoped M4 is an Assault Rifle. The Scoped M4 serves as the mythical version of the M4. Real-life history The Heckler & Koch HK416 was an M4 cabrine rifle made in Germany in 2004. The AR is also known to be a SAW, AR-15 style rifle and a DMR, due to it's full auto and semi-automatic modes. Spawn The Scoped M4 is among the rarest items in the game. It only spawns out of Golden Chests and never spawns anywhere else except for Airdrops in 50v50. Strategies * The Scoped M4's DPS beats out that of the AR-15's due to it's higher damage. In that case, it can be used at CQC more effectively than other ARs apart from the Silenced AR-15. However, this weapon is best used at mid-range similarly to other Assault Rifles. *At longer ranges, the Scoped M4 will fare a lot better than most other ARs, given that it is a scoped gun that increases your FOV. However, still take note that the rifle is apparently less accurate than it's more common counterpart. **Despite the unusual accuracy however, it can be used to pepper multiple enemies from a reasonably safe distance. Apart from that, the Scoped M4, due to it's high DPS and ROF, can be used to pressure people who attempt to snipe you. *Another thing that the spread-fire can do is reach past small obstacles enemies try to hide behind. Otherwise, the fast ROF can be used to quickly destroy it if the item is destructible. *If you are not confident with your aim or the enemy is extremely good at dodging bullets, the Scoped M4 can replace or pair up with a Sniper Rifle to add in some offenses that are significantly harder to avoid. *Spraying can prove effective if you are willing to sacrifice DPS to make the shots much less predictable. *Although you have a FOV increase, making the rifle seem like it is a Sniper Rifle, never shoot single shots. If you do, the DPS will be extremely weak as the Scoped M4 isn’t intended to deal heavy damage in a single hit. Always hold down trigger and spam at enemies, like you would do with most automatic weapons. *Although the power of this weapon can make enemies fear you, keep in mind that the weapon may also make players desperate to kill you for it. Miscellaneous Statistics Pros/Cons Pros * High DPS * High damage for an automatic weapon * Fast ROF * Slight FOV increase * Short reload time * Long range * Lifesaving at close range and best at mid-long range Cons * Uses up ammo quickly * Inaccurate fire for a scoped weapon * Not suitable for extremely close ranges * Smallest FOV of all weapons that improve your sight * Attracts enemy attention Trivia * The Scoped M4 is the first and only by far weapon that goves a FOV increase, but is not classified as a Sniper Rifle. * The Scoped M4 was the third mythic counterpart of a weapon to exist, with the second being the Dragunov and the first being the Silenced AR-15. * Along with the Dragunov and Semi-Auto Sniper, the Scoped M4 is the third DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) to existn in the game. * The Scoped M4 is an inspiration of the Scoped AR and Thermal AR from Fortnite: Battle Royale. It's design, however, looks more similar to that of the Thermal AR. Images